


Ares Areiopagus

by rags2weeds (Ambrosia_Ragweed)



Series: 5 word write prompts [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, War, child rape (off screen), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/rags2weeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern version of Ares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ares Areiopagus

Of course he said he loved her, his dick was doing half his thinking for him and, if it got him some pussy, he was willing to say just about anything. He was sixteen she was almost fifeteen. Even back then, he was never a stand up and take responsibility type of guy. Maybe because he was too busy trying to survive his family. Maybe he was just born selfish. His idea of being a man had more to do with fighting and fucking then raising a kid so he let Agraulos do that. He kept a few pictures of his silver eyed daughter in his wallet. 

He dodged phone calls and missed birthdays. Wasn’t long after he turned eighteen that he enlisted. First there was basic training, then shipped out to fight some war or other. He didn’t really care. War wasn’t justice or nobility. War was watching your friends get blown up. War was realizing you were going to have to shoot that kid who was aiming his gun at you. War was dust and rage and adrenaline pumping through your body, flooding your heart with enough chemical bravery to make it so you could do the things you never dreamed you’d be able to do. Things people shouldn’t have to do.

He stumbled. Messed up so that he was dishonorably discharged. Nothing left to do but go home. Try to find a different way of making it. He couldn’t quit deal with the brave new world. But sometimes he got to see Alcippe. Take her for ice cream and watch her play at the park down the street from Agraulos’s apartment. She’d inherited his blond hair. Her skin easily bronzed in the sun. She was tough. She didn’t let the other kids give her any shit. And for some reason, he could never quit understand, she loved him. He’d never loved anything before so he didn’t realize he loved her back. Untill he looked into her eyes and he knew something had happened. Saw her wild palomino heart curled into a tight ball. Her spirit pushed almost to breaking. And that terrified the kid in him, the one who was still dodging his father’s blows and shaking in disbelief that he was going to be a dad. 

He found the bastard hanging out drinking with his boys. He waited till he was alone and jumped him in the ally; didn’t even realize the guy wasn’t breathing till he saw all the blood on the ground. Sirens screaming down the street. His knuckles raw. He knew before they even put the cuffs on him how the world was going to see him. What the pappers were going to say. But all he could think about was how his kid was safe. For the first time, he felt like a real father.

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a call to friends and on tumblr asking for 5 words myth/modern story. I'm allowing myself about 20 minutes to refresh my memory of mythology or whatever and to plan then an hour to write/edit before posting. I appreciate any criticism, compliments or comments.
> 
> Here is the prompt: I'd love a story about Ares God of War and his deep dark secrets. Here are 5 words: long, stumble, heart, silver, and disbelief. 
> 
> xposted http://ambrosiaragweed.tumblr.com


End file.
